Dean Winchester VS The World
by NicoleSavage21
Summary: Dean Winchester has found love in the mysterious and aloof Castiel Novak. But in order to date him, Dean must defeat all of Cas's seven exes aka the League of Evil Exes. Along the way, Dean learns that if he wants something so bad that he must fight for it
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, guys, I just learned the bass line from Final Fantasy 2." Dean told them. He plays the bass line on his bass.

He was at his friend, Chuck's house for their band rehearsal. Dean was part of a band called Team Free Will, which consists of his good friend, Chuck; their strange groupie friend, Garth; and Dean's ex-girlfriend, Jo. Chuck was really serious about the music and bands. Sometime it annoys Dean every time Chuck complains about getting gigs.

"Okay, guys," said Chuck. "I've been needing to get us a gig at the RockIt. Hopefully, the Boss will see us or hear us."

"You obviously think that the Boss is gonna be at the RockIt," Jo asked him. "He has better things to do than watch our band."

Jo had a way of bringing people down. She used to be more positive in high school. That's when she and Dean broke up, and her attitude changed to a more negative mood.

"Oh, come on, Jo," Dean tries to calm her down. "This guy is one of the most famous music producers. He has to hear us. We could be the next indie rock band of Lawrence."

"Even better than Knights of Hell including—" Jo mentions.

Dean cuts her off. "Never mention her name ever again."

"Roger that, D.W." Jo salutes him.

As Garth was fixing one of the amps, he says, "So, Dean, didn't Sam mention that you got a new girlfriend?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Dean smiled. "Her name is Becky Rosen. She's about eighteen years-old, very hyper, and so adorable."

"Is she still in high school?" Garth asked him.

"Yes, I-I know she's a bit young, but she's very mature for her age." The doorbell rang. "And that is for me."

Dean got up and answered the door. In front of him was his new girlfriend, Becky Rosen. "Hey, Sweetheart," she says as she plants a small kiss on his cheek.

"Come on, Becky." Dean invites her in. He closes the door behind her. "Guys, this is Becky. Becky, these are my friends, Garth, Jo, and Chuck."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you guys," Becky smiles at them.

"So you're Dean's new girlfriend, eh?" Jo asks her.

"Yes, I am." She answers her.

"Let me ask you something. Are you a bit young to be dating a low-life, sorry excuse for a twenty-three year-old who's in between jobs and can barely afford his own car?" Jo grinned.

Becky looked at Dean for a moment. He bit his lip and sighed, "Thank you, Jo, for telling her all of that."

"My pleasure." Jo smirks.

"Becky and I are heading out so see you guys later." Dean puts on his jacket and leads Becky out the door.

As they walked off the porch, Becky asked Dean, "Do you live here or something?"

"Oh, no, Chuck and Garth live here." He informs her. "I live a few blocks from here."

"Do you live alone?" She asks him curiously.

"No, I live with my friend, Charlie. She's one of my best friends in the world."

"Wait!" Becky stops him. "Charlie is a girl?"

Dean nodded. "Yes, she is a girl. It's totally cool. Charlie is a lesbian so you don't have to worry about anything."

"Oh, okay. Just to be clear, full on lesbian, correct?" She asks him.

"Charlie wouldn't even kiss a guy if it would save her life." Dean assures her.

They got into his Impala and drove off. Dean puts in the song More Than A Feeling by Boston.

"What song is this?" Becky asked him.

"More Than A Feeling by Boston." Dean tells her. "You've never heard of this song?"

"No, I haven't. I always thought this song was like for old guys."

"Well technically I am a little too old for you." He reminds her.

"No, you're not." She assures him. "My dad is like eight years older than my mom so you're good."

Dean stopped by the music shop. He and Becky started looking through all the CDs. "ACDC, Van Halen, Bon Jovi, Jimi Hendrix, and all of them are my favorites." Dean tells Becky.

"Yeah, my dad listens to all of this," Becky informs him. "His favorite song is Wanted Dead or Alive."

"Good song. My brother and I would always jam out to that song."

"Oh, yeah, Sam, right? How's he doing?"

"He applied for Stanford. Sam is really anxious about getting something. That place is the school of his dreams."

"Well you must be very proud of him." Becky looks up at one of the workers next to her. "Excuse me? Do you know where I can find the albums for the Knights of Hell?"

"It's right next to the Abbadon cardboard, Chipmunk." Bela rudely points out. She notices Dean looking down at the CDs ignoring her. "Oh, Dean Loose-Chester, what a coincidence?"

"Hey, Bela," he muttered. "You didn't have to be so rude to her."

"Well I'm not sorry that your new girlfriend is Lil' Miss Sunshine over here. Are you coming to my party tonight or not?"

"I don't want to. Why? Because it's your party. Also, you and Chuck broke up like four months ago."

"People move on, Dean. Anyways have fun with Perky Polly." She sarcastically smirks. Then, she walks off.

Becky turns to her boyfriend. "Who's Bela?" She asks him.

"She's Chuck's ex-girlfriend. First class, all-American bitch. Apparently, Chuck has a thing for total bitches like her."

"Sheesh! Can we head over to the library? I've been needing to get something."

Dean drives his girlfriend over to the local library. In the non-fiction section, Becky stacks a few books in Dean's hands.

"What are these books for?" Dean asks her.

"For biology." Becky answers him. "Mr. Crispo wants us to do this experiment on plants or something like that. Biology is my worst subject."

"It's okay. It was my worst subject too. Mrs. Gladden failed me for the semester during my junior year."

"Oh, what for?" Becky stacks another book on Dean.

"We were dissecting pigs and I accidentally dropped my gum in there."

She laughs. "Did you get it out?"

"Oh, hell no. It was covered in pig juice. There was no way that I was gonna get that."

Becky laughs once more. "That's all I need. Come on, Honey."

He and Becky walked down the stairs. Before they could go any further, Dean froze for a moment. Something caught his eye. No, it wasn't something. It was someone.

Never before in twenty-three years has Dean seen anybody like him. At the first desk of the library was the librarian handing a package to a mysterious but attractive man. The guy was a bit short and built. He had on some kind of suit with a white button-up shirt, black pants, and a black blazer. Over the blazer was a dirty trench coat. His physical appearance immediately stunned Dean. The guy's skin was slightly tanned, his hair was as black as the feathers of a raven, and his eyes were the bluest eyes Dean has ever seen.

As the guy walks away from the desk, he caught Dean staring at him. Dean couldn't look away at all. His eyes were locked on him and his jaw dropped. The mysterious guy kept walking with the package in his hands and left.

Even though he left, Dean could stop replaying the memory in his head. The song More Than A Feeling kept playing in his head over and over again.

"Dean," Becky said his name. "Dean? Dean?"

All of a sudden, Dean shook his head and snapped back to reality. "Uh?" He said.

"Are you okay? You like froze."

"Uh…yeah, I just go that a lot. I think it's some mental thing that runs in my family."

"Oh, okay. Let's just go check these books out."

After a long day, Dean returns home and falls onto the couch. "Long day, Dean?" Charlie asked him

"Becky and I hung out." He tells her. "Also, I think I'm possibly gay for this guy I saw at the library."

"No way! You're going queer for someone you just met?"

"Not met. I just saw him and it's like…heaven showered me with gold and love." Dean describes it.

Charlie gives him a look. "Holy crap. I always wanted a gay friend so just break up with Becky and go ask the guy out."

He gets up from the couch. "I can't do that. Becky is so sweet and innocent. I can't just breaks her heart like that."

"Then forget about this guy and keep dating your fake high school girlfriend."

"I can't forget about this guy, Charlie. He's in my head and I feel like he's the Hall to my Oates."

"Or in this case, the Simon to your Garfunkel." She added.

"Exactly!" He exclaims. "I want to meet him, but I don't know about Becky. I don't wanna hurt her."

Charlie grabs some wine and two glasses. She opens it and pours it both glasses. "So what are you thinking?" She asks him.

"Seeing him," he mumbles. "He could be the one."

Ring! Dean pulls his phone out of his pocket and answers it, "Hello?"

"Dean, are you seriously thinking about cheating on your fake high school girlfriend with a guy in a trench coat?" His brother asks him.

"Who the hell told you that?" Dean asks. "Are you telekinetic, Sam?"

"It's telepathic, Dean. Also, Charlie told me."

Dean looks over at his roommate, who was already pouring some wine in her empty glass. "She's barely on her second glass. How the hell does she do that?"

"Never mind that. Dean, you shouldn't be cheating on that poor girl. Out of all people, you should know how shitty it is to get cheated on."

"Don't bring it up, Sammy." He warns his little brother.

"Abbadon." Sam said the familiar name.

"Damn it, Sam!" Dean hisses at his brother. He angrily hangs up the phone. Dean looks over at Charlie, who was already passing out from the alcohol she consumed.


	2. Chapter 2

Later on that evening, Dean headed over to Bela's party along with his friends. Even though he disliked Bela, Dean decided to suck it up for the night.

"You think the Boss might be here?" Chuck asked them.

"Yes, Chuck," Jo sarcastically smirks.

"Don't be so negative, Jo." He tells her.

"Then quit asking stupid questions." She replies.

"You think there might be any hot chicks here?" Garth asks Dean.

Dean shrugs his shoulders. "I don't think so, Garth. I have my eye on somebody else." He mentions.

His face was scouring throughout Dean's mind. Dean couldn't stop thinking about the unknown man in the trench coat. Even though he had a girlfriend, Dean was already picturing his first encounter with the guy. He figured that he would never see him again.

Dean leans up against the wall taking sips of his alcohol in his red cup. Next to him was Garth.

"So guy talk?" Garth asks him. Out of all his friends, Garth was the most awkward numbskull Dean had ever met.

"Sure, Garth," Dean says. "What do you have in mind?"

"I've heard that some women have been wanting penises." Once he says that, Dean spits his beer back in his cup. "Not for sex. For convenience."

"Garth, sometimes I worry about you." Dean tells him. "We all do."

"Hey, dude, you wanna know something. That guy in the trench coat is really creeping me out." He points to the left ahead.

He looked in Garth's direction. And there he was: the trench coat guy. Dean could already feel a flow of heat spread through his veins.

The guy wasn't really talking to anybody. He was leaning up against the wall by himself. He was drinking his beer and look at everything.

Dean left Garth and went to go find Gabriel. He's the guy who knows everybody. After going through everybody at the party, he finally found Gabe at the staircase talking to two girls.

"Hey, Gabe," Dean taps his shoulder.

Gabe grins at him. "Dean Winchester, how's it hanging?"

"You know everybody, right?" He asks him. "Do you know that guy with the dirty trench coat and blue eyes?"

"Oh, yeah, that's Castiel Novak. He's new to Lawrence. He just moved here from New York."

"New York? Crap, he's a city boy!" He mumbled.

"Hold up, dude. Are you interested in him?" Gabe asks him.

"What? No!" Dean quickly defends himself.

"It's totally fine, Dean. He's gay." Gabe informs him.

The word made Dean's heart skip a beat. "He is? Like actually gay?"

"In between Neil Patrick Harris and Elton John. That's all I know about him. Why don't you ask Anna and Ruby about him?"

Dean walks over to the two girls at the bottom of the staircase. "Ruby, Anna, I have some questions."

"Your clothes are so late seventies," Ruby insulted him.

"Very funny." He smirks. "What can y'all tell me about Castiel?"

"Castiel Novak?" Anna said his name. "Well he just had a real nasty breakup with this guy named Lucifer. He has dated a lot of people."

"He's irresistible to both the same and opposite sex." Ruby informs him.

Dean begins asking everybody at the party about this Castiel. All of their answers were different but the same.

"He's one of the coolest guys ever," Kevin Tran said. "That guy is something you've never seen before."

"When you're with him, it's like you're in heaven," said Inias. "One of the purest, most kindest heart ever."

"I heard he's like the Apollo Rocket of Love," said Lisa.

"That guy is mind blowing," said Bartholomew. "He'll literally take you on a new level."

"Some say that he came from that beautiful city in the sky," said Hannah

"Castiel is such a badass," said Rachel. "It's like when he walks in, sparks actually fly."

"Dean Winchester, you stay away from him," Bela warns him.

"Why? I need to meet him." Dean anxiously says.

"Look, Dean. Castiel is the coolest guy at my party. He moved here a week ago and he works for Amazon. I don't want him leaving because you have a big, obvious, gay crush on him."

"I don't have a crush on him." Dean tells her.

"Do I look stupid? I can see how you are every time you hear his name."

"What if I want to meet him?" Dean asks her.

"You experience the worse thing in the history of battles." She informs him. "Now don't go anywhere near him or you'll end up dead."

Not listening to what Bela told him, Dean made his way toward Castiel. For a moment, he stood there quietly next to him. His heavy cologne scent made Dean loose a bit of control.

"Uh…hey." Dean awkwardly says.

"Hey." Cas responded. It made Dean's stomach twists in a knot.

"You know about Pac-Man?" He regretfully asks him.

"I've heard of him." Castiel show no emotion to anything Dean was saying.

"Originally, he was called Puc-Man but they changed it because people would change the P to F and its a whole mess after that." He nervously chuckled.

"Pretty interesting." Cas took a sip of his drink. "Are you hitting on me?"

Dean nearly choked. "I-I am not hitting on you. That's crazy. How did you know that?"

"You're really sweating and I've never met anybody who would tell me something that is so futile and completely pointless."

"Oh, that's a bit embarrassing. You know a lot of words. The name's Dean Winchester." He introduces himself.

Finally, Castiel looks at him for the first time. "I'm Castiel Novak."

"Castiel? That's a very funny name. You have a nickname or something else."

"No, it's just Castiel, although my ex used to call me Cassie."

"Can I call you Cas?" He asked him.

"Cas? Well it doesn't sound like a girl's name so I'm fine with that."

"How come you wear that trench coat?" Dean ask him another question.

"I got it when I was in college. I guess I developed a deep attachment to this trench coat."

"So you think it's mostly your style?" He asked him.

"Well thanks for dumbing it down."

"Okay, I'll leave you alone forever." Dean quickly walks away from him.

He regretted all the stupid things he said to Cas. Throughout the rest of the evening, Dean couldn't help but stalk the guy. Dean couldn't exactly figure out why he kept looking for him. There was just something about Castiel that drove him crazy. It was like looking at him even made Dean's heart melt into place.

After an hour and a half passed, Cas finally left the party. Since Cas was gone, Dean decided to leave the party as well.

He falls on the couch and dreams of the beautiful Castiel. Those words that came from his perfect mouth and his blue eyes looking into Dean's own eyes.

"Charlie," moaned Dean. "Charlie, Charlie, Charlie! I think I'm in love!"

"Well I'm in luck," Charlie responded. "We're out of wine."

"He was so pure and good," Dean rambled on about Castiel.

"Can we pretend that Cas is a girl? If so, I'll listen more." Charlie hops on the couch next to Dean.

"His eyes were so blue." Dean told the redhead.

"Her eyes were so blue." Charlie kept imagining a woman.

"He was so interesting and innocent." He said another thing.

"She was so interesting and innocent." Charlie repeated.

"He could be the one, Charlie. The one for me. Anyways good night, Char."

"Nighty night, Dean." She slurred. "Don't let…the bedbugs bite your ass."


	3. Chapter 3

"Charlie!" Dean hollers at her.

The redhead wakes up with a major headache. She looks over at her best friend, who was sitting in front of the door. "Uh…Dean?" Charlie yawned. "What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for the mail," he answers. "You see Cas works for Amazon and I ordered something from there. He's gonna come and deliver to me."

"Wow." She rubs her eyes. "You're really crazy about this guy, uh? I've never seen you so…what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Crazy? Happy? Any of those words come to mind at all?" Dean anxiously asks.

"I was just gonna say that I'd never picture you to be gay. Welcome to life of homosexuality." She gets up to go to the bathroom.

_Bleep!_ Dean checks his computer to find that he has an email. He opens it and reads it.

_Dear Dean Winchester,_

_My name is Uriel Milton. Tomorrow evening, I challenge you to a fight to the death. If you back down, I will come for you and destroy you._

_Sincerely, Uriel Milton_

Dean tilts his head in confusion. "Uriel Milton?" He says under his breath. "Must be a prank." He simply deleted the message.

At that moment, Charlie walks out of her bedroom. "What's up?" She asks him.

"Oh, just an email," he answers her. "Going to work?"

"Yeah, day off?" Charlie asks.

"Yes, I'm gonna wait for Cas to get here." He informs her.

"Are you sure about this guy, Dean? To be honest, most of your relationships haven't exactly worked out so much."

Dean gives her a look. "What do you mean by that?" He asked her.

"Let's look at this logically, shall we?" She sat down on the recliner. "Your first girlfriend was Cassie Robinson during junior year. Then, you dated Lisa Braeden and loss your virginity to her. After that, you dated Jo. Then, you dated—"

Dean cuts her off. "Never use the A word!"

"Continuing. After she dumped your ass, you decided to get with that little school girl. Basically, Dean, I haven't seen you act this way with anybody, especially a guy."

"I don't know what makes me go crazy about him, Charlie. I never liked guys before. I never even kissed a guy."

Charlie shrugs her shoulders. "Neither have I. While you wait for your Prince Charming, I'm gonna be at work. Have fun, Dork."

"See you later, Geek!" He hollers. "Love you!"

"Love you too!" Charlie leaves him by himself.

After Charlie left, Dean desperately waited for Cas. He couldn't imagine how overwhelming it will be to see him again.

Later on, he fell asleep on the couch. In his dream, Dean found himself in the middle of a desert. His eyes wandered all over searching for any living thing.

Suddenly, Cas appeared out of nowhere. "Hello, Dean," he said. "What's going on?" Dean asked him. "Am I dead?"

"No, just dreaming." Cas informs him. "I'm here to warn you about something."

"Warn me about what? What's going on?"

"Get ready," Cas tells him.

"Ready for what?" Dean shook his head in confusion.

"The League of Evil Exes."

"Exes? What the hell does that mean?"

"I have to go. I'm gonna go deliver this package you order." A pair of giant black wings grew out of Cas's back. He flies away leaving Dean by himself.

Dean opens his eyes and finds himself in the living room. He quickly ran towards the front door and opens it. There was Castiel with a package in his hand and his finger on the doorbell, which barely rang.

"Dean Winchester?" Cas awkwardly says.

"Hey, Cas." He leans against the door trying to relax. "W-What are you doing here?"

"You ordered a package. Could you sign here?" He holds a clipboard and a pen toward Dean.

"I had a dream that you were delivering this package to me. Isn't that weird?"

"It's not weird at all." Cas nodded. "It's actually interesting."

"Listen, I know we only met once, but I think you're pretty cool. More than cool." Dean could feel his heart ready to burst out of his chest. "I was wondering if . . . if you wanted to hang out with me."

"You want me to hang out with you?" Cas asked him.

"Yes, yes, I do." He finally found his confidence.

"If I say yes, will you sign for your damn package?"

In a matter of seconds, Dean quickly signs the paper and throws the package across the room. "So yeah, eight o'clock?" He smiled at him.

* * *

><p>In the evening, Dean waited outside in the park for Cas. He couldn't describe how flabbergasted and nervous he was.<p>

Castiel showed up surprising Dean. "Hey, you came," Dean says. "And right on time."

"Did you think that I would show up late?" Cas asked him.

"Nah, I just assumed that you were too cool to arrive on time."

"Well you assumed wrong." Both of them started walking. "So you lived here your whole life?"

"Yeah, I grew up here. All my friends and family are here…although life has been pretty tough for me."

"How tough?" Cas asks him.

"When I was a kid, my mom died in house fire. My dad had to work two jobs to get food on the table. During that, I had to take care of my brother, Sam. I practically raised him myself."

"I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't know that about you. There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Like what?" He looks at Dean with his pretty blue eyes.

"I'm an Aquarius." He reveals to him. "I enjoy sunsets and walks on the beach."

Out of nowhere, Cas bursts out laughing. It scared Dean for a moment. He had never seen such emotion on Castiel's face. Finally, he calms down and asks, "What's wrong? Is it my laugh? Because I snort when I laugh really hard."

"No, it's just…I thought you were like Spock. Showing no emotion, but you laughed for the very first time."

"Yeah, it's weird. I have never actually laughed that hard. I've never actually laughed before."

"There's a lot more if you wanna know." Dean murmured.

"I would love to get to know you better." He answers.

Dean couldn't help but blush. "Let's see. I…love apple pie and fast food restaurants. My favorite song is a tie between Led Zeppelin's "Ramblin' On' and 'Traveling Riverside Blues.'"

"I see that you're very old-schooled," Cas comments. "This isn't exactly a bad date."

A bell chimed in Dean's head. "Date?" He stuttered.

"Yes, this is a date," Cas tells him. "You asked me out, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, I thought you just wanted to hang out. I did think this was a date. Honestly, you're the first guy I've ever been on a date with."

"Really? Well you're the first honest guy I've ever been on a date with."

"Yeah, most of the dates involve me using cheesy pick-up lines and flirting."

"You haven't exactly flirted with me. I'm horrible at flirting."

"It's alright. Just say something you like about me."

"I'll give it a try." Cas clears his throat. "Dean…I…uh…I like the parts of your face…that aren't covered in hair."

The little compliment made Dean laugh. "That's nice to know," he laughed. "I like your teeth."

"Really?" Cas asks.

"Yeah, it's great to see you smile. Also, I love your eyes. They're like really blue."

"Thank you, Dean. I love your eyes as well."


	4. Chapter 4

Soon both men went to Castiel's apartment. Dean sat on his couch while Cas got them beers.

"Here." Cas hands him a beer and sits next to him. "Sorry, I only have light beers. I don't drink that much."

"It's cool. It's not like drugs. Do you do drugs?"

"Only once. That's because my friend, Crowley talked me into it. The next thing I knew I was collected honey in zipper bags and handing them to people."

Dean laughs. "You're weird in a good way. So how did you end up in Lawrence?"

"Well I needed to escape the Big Apple." Cas explains to him. "Lucifer always told me that Lawrence was the perfect place to escape to."

"Was he your boyfriend?" Dean blurts out.

"Uh…my ex-boyfriend. I kinda don't wanna talk about him."

"No problem. I know what it's like with the whole relationship thing. None of my relationships have really worked out."

"Neither have mine. That's the whole reason I moved here. I was always on my own growing up. My mother died when I was born and I only met my father once. He gave me away to an orphanage. I was raised with a bunch of brothers and sisters by Father Joshua. He was actually the closest thing I had to a father."

"Yeah, same thing for my uncle Bobby. He raised me and Sammy. More of a father to me than my dad ever was."

During a moment of silence, both of them stare at the wall. Cas hesitantly leaned over and kissed Dean on the cheek. It was too quick, but Dean was actually surprised.

"I'm sorry." Cas apologizes. "I-I don't know what came over me."

Seeing him shamefully looked down at his feet, Dean said, "Don't be…don't be sorry."

They gazed into each other's eyes. Finally, both leaned in for a passionate kiss.

It was the first time Dean had ever kissed a guy. He didn't expect to like it so much. Cas has the most softest lips and a scent that made Dean kiss him more.

When he pulled back, Dean breathed, "Wow, that was…awesome."

"Fascinating," Cas mumbled.

Early in the morning, Dean and Cas walked out of Cas's apartment. "So this is exactly a one night stand, right?" Dean asked him.

"I hope not," he answered. "Why? I wasn't an experiment, was I?"

"No, that's not it. It's just that…you're the first guy I've done that with. It's better with you than any other girls."

"How?" Cas questioned him.

"Well you don't have any boobs, you don't get pregnant, and we both know how to handle each other. Plus, I wanna see you again."

"What do you suggest?"

"My band is playing at the RockIt tonight at eight o'clock. You should totally come."

"You have a band?"

"Yeah, we're terrible. You wanna come? You can meet all my friends."

"Sure, I'll come. Here's my number." Cas hands him a piece of paper reading:

**Castiel**

**612-0829**

**XXXXXXX**

* * *

><p>Later on, at night, Cas came to the RockIt. He walked in surprising Dean once again.<p>

"Hey, you totally came," Dean said.

"Yes, I did totally come," Cas responded. "You wanted me to come, remember." Dean froze there staring at him. He couldn't help but gaze at him.

Next to them was Dean's younger brother, Sam. Seeing them in awkward silence, he clears his throat and tells Castiel, "Please, excuse my brother. He's chronically enfeebled. I'm Sam."

"Hi, I'm Castiel," he introduces himself.

"This is his roommate, Charlie, my girlfriend, Dorothy…oh and this is Becky." He grins.

Becky walks over and hugs Dean, who looked at Cas from behind. When Becky pulled away, she coos to him, "I'm so proud of you. Chuck even made me wear this." She shows him a red t-shirt with Team Free Will in black letters.

"Oh, that's awesome," Dean said. "Uh…Becky, have you met Cas?"

"Hi, I'm Becky," she introduces herself.

"Castiel," he says his name.

"Well I have to go. Hope y'all enjoy the show." Dean walks backstage as the rest of his friends sat at the upstairs table.

Seeing Dorothy next to her, Charlie decides to hit on her. "So, Dorothy, do they suck or what?" Charlie asks her.

Dorothy awkwardly answers, "They have not started playing yet."

"That was a test, Dorothy. And you passed." She smiles at her.

Sam turns to Cas and asks him, "So how do you know Dean?"

"He's my friend," he answers. "We met at Bela's party."

"Friend? That's funny. He has a lot of friends so it's hard keeping tracking of all of them."

"Really? I don't have a lot of friends. Dean and I do share a more profound bond."

"That's interesting. Hey, Becky, you wanna tell us how you met Dean?"

"Well, it's kind of a funny story," she begins to explain. "I was at—Oh, my God! They're about to go on."

The manager at the microphone goes up and announces, "Next up is Team Free Will, so…yeah give it up for Team Free Will."

"I love you, Team Free Will!" Becky screamed her head and fainted once they started playing.

_I will be the gentle breeze in your hair  
>the fluttered kisses over your skin<br>the image seared onto your eyelids  
>the one to walk amongst your dreams<em>

_keep safe my memories  
>cradle my body close<br>careful, hold tight;  
>I am like golden sand<em>

_Don't let me slip away_

_love, hold me, keep me warm  
>and in return, when you turn cold<br>I will be your warm embrace  
>I will welcome you home<em>

All of a sudden, something bursts through the ceiling. It was a guy. He landed on his feet and we stopped playing.

"Dean Winchester," he cackled.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean demanded.

"My name is Uriel Milton," he hissed at me. "And I am Castiel's first…evil ex-boyfriend!"

"Your what?!" Dean looks at Castiel with other eyes on him.

"Uh…anybody need a drink?" Cas awkwardly asks.


End file.
